Preppies Torn Apart
by Xaliar
Summary: Derby Harrington, leader of the preppy clique, and Bif Taylor, Derby's friend/bodyguard get into a surprisingly violent fight in the middle of campus. Where are prefects when you actually need them?


Jimmy exited the boys' dorm. It was about 3:00pm on a Saturday afternoon. Not many people seemed to be around campus, which you would think is normal on a weekend. Usually people would go into town or go to the carnival or something like that, but there was even less people around than there usually was on Saturdays. It seemed weird. It wasn't completely abandoned though, there were still a few people around. Jimmy saw Thad- one of the nerds, carrying a yard stick around like he usually does, and walking in the direction of the library. Jimmy walked over to him, and got his attention.

"Hey Thad, where is everyone? There's like no one around," Jimmy half-greeted-half-asked.  
>The nerd turned his attention to Jimmy. "Haven't you heard?," he asked as if it was obvious. "Everyone's over near Harrington House!"<br>"Uh... why?"  
>"Derby and Bif are fighting!," he exclaimed.<br>"Wait- really?" Jimmy was kind of surprised. "What kind of fight? And why aren't you there with everyone else, watching it?"  
>"I observed it for a few minutes, but it got too violent, so I left," he replied.<br>"Wait, violent? It's one of those kinds of fights? Not just a few insults here and there type of fight?"  
>Thad shook his head. "Nope... But when I was there, Derby was pretty much getting his ass kicked," he stated.<br>"Damn, really? And uh, where are the prefects during all this?," Jimmy asked. He was slightly concerned, but also kind of wanted to spectate the fight that was happening. It's not every day that you see people from the same faction turn on eachother.  
>"No one knows. Some people went and tried looking for them, but it's like they're gone."<br>Jimmy slowly nodded. "One last thing. What are the other rich kids doing while this is happening."  
>"Well, when I was there they were freaking out and trying to stop it," Thad stated. "They didn't have much luck, though."<br>Jimmy nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go check it out, see ya!," he said as he began to turn away. Thad waved goodbye.

Jimmy started running over to Harrington house. There was shouting. A lot of shouting. The closer he got, the louder the shouting was. Thad was right, there were no prefects anywhere. Which Jimmy found slightly humourous, because this could have been pretty damn serious. The one time where they could actually be useful, they're gone.

As he approached Harrington House, he saw a large crowd of students formed around yep, you guessed it. Derby and Bif. The crowd wasn't exactly circled around them like a barricade. It was more like a bunch of students watching them fight from a short distance away. A few students acknowledged Jimmy's presence with a wave or a nod when they noticed that he arrived.

Jimmy got to a good angle so that he could see the fight, and was shocked at the sight of it. Bif was winning- obviously, but Derby was literally on the ground. Just the thought of those two not getting along seemed pretty damn foreign, but this- this was kind of terrifying. Bif looked pretty torn up too, but not as bad as Derby. They were both bleeding and bruised. Jimmy watched as he saw Derby slowly get up, and look at Bif. They both had infuriated and upset looking expressions.

A few of the other preps- Tad, Gord, and Chad, were crowded around the two, obviously trying to stop the fight. They looked worried and even scared. They weren't really doing anything physical to stop the fight, just desperately shouting and yelling for them to stop. Jimmy watched as Derby went to attack Bif, but Chad then intersected between the two, and pushed Derby back.

"Stop it!," Chad exclaimed. "You're both bleeding, and someone is going to get seriously hurt!" The concern in his voice was very thick.  
>"Yeah, him!," Bif replied angrily as he stared viciously at the prep leader.<br>Derby narrowed his eyes. "You idiot."  
>"Enough!," Gord shouted. He was standing near the two, eagerly. Beside him was Tad, who looked like he was ready to cry.<p>

Jimmy wanted to know what caused this fight, how long it had been going on for, and how it would end. He turned around, looking behind him. Still no prefects or teachers in sight. When he looked back towards the fight, he saw that Bif had grabbed Derby by his vest, and violently threw him onto the ground, causing a panicked reaction from the surrounding preps. Derby groaned in pain at the impact, but still got back up. As soon as he recovered from the hit, he lunged at Bif and uppercutted him, causing Bif to stumble backwards, almost losing his balance.

Jimmy hadn't even noticed that Johnny was standing beside him until he had said his name. Jimmy turned to him. "What?," he asked. Johnny looked just as shocked as he did.  
>"D'you know how this started?," Johnny asked, keeping his eyes locked onto the fight.<br>"Uhh, nope," Jimmy replied in a confused tone. "Not a clue..."  
>"Damn," Johnny mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's messed up."<br>"Yep," Jimmy agreed, nodding.

Concentrating back on the fight, Jimmy noticed that Bryce and Parker had shown up too, and they were basically using every ounce of strength to hold Bif away from Derby. Chad and Tad were holding Derby away from Bif. The two who were now separated from eachother, started using verbal insults as their form of attack. Jimmy couldn't make out what they were saying anymore, there was too much noise from the crowd. Gord just kind of stood there as if watching them would make them stop. He was probably worried about getting his clothes damaged.

There was a lot of yelling going on, and Jimmy was starting to get a headache. He turned around, and started to walk away from the fight. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he just hoped that they would stop fighting soon, because otherwise one of them was going to get killed. He knew one thing though, the preps were in for a hell of a bad time when this was over.


End file.
